


#OnlyInGotham

by Eat0crow



Series: Maribat Fluff Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Maribat Fluff Week, Social Media, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow
Summary: Written for Day Two of the Maribat Flash Fluff event on TumblrAlya Cesaire @Ladyblog#OnlyInGotham will my best friend become someone's secret love child based entirely off the fact that she has black hair and blue eyes. Maybe you need to maintain your brand more@OfficialBruceWayne





	#OnlyInGotham

**Author's Note:**

> This as written for day two's prompt Only In Gotham which is a twitter au over on the Maribat Discord.
> 
> Gosh, I really am bad at writing short fic's........
> 
> though let me just say the formating for these style fics is nightmareish

**Too TireD tO fUNCTioN @birbirhan**  
Guys, gUYS! You know how Bruce Wayne adopted _ another_ kid recently and word on the street is that it's a girl this time. Well you’ll never guess who ran me over when I was getting to work this morning! She’s adorable!  
[_ Image: Early morning. The entrance two Wayne Enterprises. A young girl is looking up into the camera with a bright red face, she’s clearly flustered and her eyes are shiny. Next to her another girl has her hand on her shoulder_]  
#TheLostWayne  
_

> ** PandaPidge @PandaPidge** replying to _Too TireD tO fUNCTioN @birbirhan_  
I saw her too! With the black hair and blue eyes there is no way she’s not a Wayne. **@OfficialBruceWayne** can you confirm?

_

> ** Paper Will Kill Me @Sarahdehe** replying to _Too TireD tO fUNCTioN @birbirhan_  
I was working when the class she was with had a tour? I heard some kids talking about how she knows the Waynes, I think her name is Lila? But like it’s early so ask me again once I’ve had four cups of coffee  
#TheLostWayne 

* * *

FearTheBeard reblogged InvestigativeFixFast

[_ Image: Screenshots _

_Ladyblog:_

_[Image: Final year of collège, Ms.Bustier’s class is standing outside on the steps of the school. A banner is hung over the entrance saying ‘welcome back’.]_

_I can’t believe this is the last year before Lycee starts! _

_ **37 Notes** _

_Ladyblog:_

_[ Image: Alya and Marinette stand at the entrance to Tom and Sabine’s, her parents are behind the counter. Sabine is handling the register while Tom can be seen bringing out a couple of fresh loaves of bread]_

_I’ve gotten a lot of comments lately with people asking about the best places to eat in Paris, so I’ll say this once. If your going to be stopping here on your vacation you absolutely must come to Tom and Sabine’s. No one in the city has better-baked goods than the Dupain-Cheng’s._

_ **37 Notes** _

_Ladyblog:_

_[ Image: Marinette is standing in front of the camera, she’s wearing a badge that’s labeled class president and her hands are on her hips in the classic Wonder Woman pose. A horizontal snapchat text box reads **Mari is ready to take on Gotham, watch out USA**]_

_I can’t wait to head abroad and check out the american superheroes!! Any tips for surviving Gotham city?_

_**59 Notes**_]

[_ Image: A magazine cover, on the front Jagged Stone is smiling with one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his signature Eiffel tower sunglasses are on his head._ **Text Reads:**_ Exclusive interview with Marinette Dupain-Cheng the mind behind the new Jagged Stone album cover and long-time standing personal designer._]

So I did some digging, you know like one does and I managed to find our #LostWayne

[_ Image: Early morning. The entrance two Wayne Enterprises. A young girl is looking up into the camera with a bright red face, she’s clearly flustered and her eyes are shiny. Next to her, another girl has her hand on her shoulder_]

You’ll be interested to know that  
1)She’s 14.  
2)From France.  
3)Apparently has a list of achievements a mile long, like I could go off but that’s another post. This one is an unmasking, stay tuned though.  
4)Full name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng (And before you come at me for stalking a minor, I found all this information publicly using easily accessible, widely spread sources. For fuck's sake she’s been in magazines. The Ladyblog is a very popular french blog, privacy can’t be invaded if you aren’t even _attempting_ to stay private!)  
Do with this what you will. I’m simply solving the mystery.

FearTheBeard:  
I know you said don’t come at you, but don’t you think it’s kinda shitty ...I don’t know…. To just drag a kid into the spotlight like that. Like you said she’s 14. She already has parents or did you miss the whole Tom and Sabine thing. 

Not to mention Gotham is dangerous as fuck! You just put a bullseye on that poor girl…..Shitty man. Really fucking shitty. Yeah, she’s been featured before but that wasn’t with a family like the Wayne’s who have a hell of a lot of influence in the U.S. and in GOTHAM especially. They’re targeted all the fucking time! Or did you just conveniently miss the murder of Jason Todd, Bruce’s second ward in your ‘research.’

InvestigativeFixFast reblogged FearTheBeard 

InvestigativeFixFast:

I said don’t come at me for a reason. It meant to leave me the hell alone and don’t come at me.

I’m just shining the light that should have been shown on Bruce’s kid along time ago. You can’t be famous and then expect to keep your life hidden. What happened to Jason Todd was a tragedy, yeah, the kid didn’t deserve to die. That goes without saying, but it doesn’t change the fact that I am allowed to put public information together, I’m allowed to make a conjecture and oh yeah, one guy dying never fucking stopped the tabloids so….

As for her ‘parent’s’ adoption is a thing, so are children born out of wedlock. Bruce can still very well be her real father. 

FearTheBeard reblogged InvestigativeFixFast

FearTheBeard:

Yeah, adoption’s a thing. Bruce Wayne is very vocal about his stance on why it’s so important. People like you, who treat adoption as a keystone to a tragic backstory and adoptive parents as somehow less valid than birth parents are a huge fucking problem. If Bruce Wayne wasn’t in her life till now, and yeah, I did my research too, there is no fucking mention of him anywhere alongside the Dupain-Chengs (not a pic, not even a one-liner), then he is **not her real father**. 

Don’t you think if the media had, oh I don’t know taken Jason Todd's death as the fucking red flag it was and laid off the Waynes a bit they’d be marginally safer? Barbara Gordon who’s just a freaking family friend was paralyzed by the Joker.

You say don’t come at you when you yourself are coming at a little fucking girl and making her into a moving target. She’s not from Gotham, as a resident myself I can fucking tell you that this city is a nightmare for tourists. She has no clue how to navigate the fucking madness that is the psychos who tear this city apart on a weekly basis. 

Her blood is on your hands.

**48,562 Notes**

* * *

Wish we were the BATFAM

  


Group Chat  


Dick: Bruce when were you going to tell us we had a baby sister.  
Dick: I would have gotten pink bloons!!!  
Jason: Does this mean we’re trading in the demon brat, please tell me we're trading in the demon brat.  
Tim:^  
Damian: Do you not already have enough children?  
Dick: It’s Bruce, he never has enough children  
Dick: We’re like Pokemon too him.  
Dick: He’s gotta catch us all~  
Jason: Am I a shiny now that I’m undead or a legendary?  
Tim: I think you’re a ghost type now  
Tim: Like that one Pysduck  
Jason: oH NO  
Jason: I am not Pysduck  


What are you talking about  


Dick:Link  
Dick:Link

* * *

**Dick Grayson @FlyingGrayson verified **  
Wow! A Wayne so lost I never met them!!! Gosh that’s exciting!

**Dick Grayson @FlyingGrayson verified **  
Sorry guys but @Mari-aculous isn’t the #LostWayne, leave the poor kid alone. She was just here for the annual student conference, nothing more nothing less. I’m still sister less :(  
_  
Steph @Stephiesteph** replying to _Dick Grayson @FlyingGrayson verified _  
** Wow, tell me how you really feel ;(  
_  
Dick Grayson @FlyingGrayson verified** replying to **_Steph @Stephiesteph _  
Baby sister. I don’t have a baby sister

* * *

Bruce Wayne @OfficialBruceWayne verified  
[ _Image: ScreenShot _

_I would like to take a moment to put out an official statement regarding my youngest child, the lack of media coverage over them and the photo of the young girl taken leaving Wayne Enterprise’s student conference._

_To set the record straight, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not mine. _

_I have yet to introduce my youngest to the media for exactly this reason. _

_I would like to ask you all to please respect the fact that Ms. Dupain-Cheng is a child and as such should not be subjected to what the media is putting her through._

_Signed Bruce Wayne_]

Bruce Wayne @OfficialBruceWayne verified  
I would also like to extend my sincerest apologies to @mari-aculous and her family for how this incident has affected them. Be confident in the fact that the former employees who started this have been dealt with and I am willing to see to reparations for any repercussions my staff has caused.

* * *

Youtube search results for: Lost Wayne

**Is This The Long Lost Wayne? Watch and Find Out!**

**Comments**

**Aniroo:** Okay but like Bruce has to say that right? Like that man’s PR department is amazing, there’s no way they would let him own up to #LostWayne. I say his statement proves nothing.

**Blinknic:** God can’t, anyone, leave the poor fucking girl alone, Bruce said it wasn’t true, Dick said it wasn’t true what more do you want. For fuck's sake, the girl said it wasn’t true!

**Snipplesnap:**She's definitely a Wayne. There only denying it because they didn’t want this out from the start.

**Cookiemonster:** Okay but is no one concerned over the fact that this girl was cyber stalked for ‘evidence’????

**Doodle:** Until Bruce gives us the “real” #LostWayne this theory is canon. Confirmed.

* * *

**From** Bruce Wayne  
**To** @allfaculty  
**Subject** Expected Employee Conduct

It’s come to my attention that a few members of our faculty shared a post via twitter about my newest child. I had previously stated that they were to be kept out of the media’s attention for their safety.

I would first like to address that the girl whose photo was posted, is not in fact, my child, she was here on a school tour with her class. She is in no way attached to me or any of my other children. Because of a mistake committed by some of our former employees, the child who is fourteen years old, is receiving unwanted media coverage.

I would like to remind you that Wayne Enterprises has a zero-tolerance policy for breaches in privacy like this. Instances of sharing confidential material, material that is detrimental to the image of Wayne Enterprises, and implicitly false information are unacceptable. Employees found to be participating in any of the above activities will be terminated as per Section 7-09 of your employee contracts. 

Please review our policy on employee social media and employee conduct

Attached:[EmployeeHandbook_Social_Media_Policy]  
Attached:[EmployeeHandbook_Expected_Conduct]  
Attached:[EmployeeHandbook_Media_Policy]

* * *

Mari:Alya, ALYA  
Mari:WHY DOES MY TWITTER HAVE SO MANY NOTIFICATIONS  
Mari:WHY IS A PICTURE OF ME TRENDING  


Link

* * *

Alya opens the door to her hotel room and is immediately greeted by the sight of a teary-eyed Marinette who’s clutching her phone to her chest like a God damn lifeline. Not good, not good at all. She had known that Marinette probably wouldn’t take her newfound fame well. Marinette wasn’t the type to like attention, after all, it’s why she never bragged or flaunted any of her connections. Marinette wasn’t Lila, she got nervous being in the spotlight.

Still, Alya had thought she would have taken it a bit better. The whole mess with being mistaken for Adrien’s girlfriend a year back had been similar enough. So it wasn’t even like Marinette was a stranger to this sort of thing. Hell, the girl had been getting consistent recognition for years now, since their first year of college even. 

“Alya,” Marinette says her name like a dying man. It wouldn’t have taken a genius to hear the hysteria creeping into her voice. They’ve been friends long enough for Alya to recognize the signs of a spiral in the making. “Alya, why is Dick Grayson following me on twitter. Why did Bruce Wayne tag me in an apology post and why the fuck do people think _I’m_ the lost Wayne.”

Ayla exhales, placing her arm around Marinette’s shoulder. “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.”

“I’ve never even met a Wayne. My mom didn’t even know where Gotham was three months ago. I look _just_ like my dad!” 

A man coming out of his room across the hall pauses to look at them. The room had been vacant yesterday if Alya hadn’t been mistaken. Discreetly, he pulls out his phone, she just manages to see it.

“It’s gonna be okay. Momma Alya is going to get to the bottom of this, I’m going to find each and every new cite promoting this story and when I do, I’m going to end each and every one of those wannabe journalists careers,” Alya says with as much confidence as she can. She makes sure her voice is loud and clear for the man recording them. “Now come on hon, let’s go to your room and plot the journalism apocalypse”

“I don’t want to end someone’s career.” Marinette moans.

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not and I am.” Alya uses her free hand to point at her chest. “Rule number one of journalism, check your sources. If I learned that lesson as an amateur reporter, they sure as hell have learned it as professionals. If they haven't bothered to check in with any of the parties involved in this bullshit than they deserve what they get.”

A startled laugh manages to make its way out of Marinette’s throat. “You’re terrifying, Alya.”

“I eat the weak-willed for breakfast,” She makes sure to look directly into the camera.

* * *

**I got the scoop @bumpleboop**  
[Video: _Taken from the hallway of a hotel on a cellphone camera. Alya and Marinette are talking._]  
I got a video of the #LostWayne.  
_

> **Steve Johnson @stevieboiwonderful** replying to _I got the scoop @bumpleboop_  
Alright so I know this totally isn’t the point but like her friend. God I stan a queen. You go girl!  
_I eat the weak willed for breakfast. Iconic._

_

> **Ladystan @Ladyblogfansite** replying to _Steve Johnson @stevieboiwonderful_  
[**Gif:** Alya Cesaire staring down a camera. White text at the bottom reads _I eat the weak-willed for breakfast_]  
Alya is a fucking beast man! I’ve been following her and the Ladyblog for a while and just! This girl has balls of steel! You wouldn’t believe the shit she live streams! She absolutely eats the weak willed.  


_

> **Mothman can suck my left tit @mothmancansuckmylefttit** replying to _Ladystan @Ladyblogfansite_  
Dude Alya has been at nearly every akuma battle since Hawkmoth first appeared! She can and will fuck you up.  
[**Gif:** Alya Cesaire staring down a camera. White text at the bottom reads _I eat the weak-willed for breakfast_]

_

> **Hawkass go home @judysteeler** replying to _Mothman can suck my left tit @mothmancansuckmylefttit_  
Legit tho, like Alya’s made some mistakes in the past but she owned them and has gotten worlds better! If a 14 year old is held up to journalistic standards that the mainstream media isn’t following...well...  
[**Gif:** Alya Cesaire staring down a camera. White text at the bottom reads _I eat the weak-willed for breakfast_]  
You all deserve what you get

_

> **Dick Grayson @FlyingGrayson verified ** replying to _I got the scoop @bumpleboop_  
Just a friendly reminder that this sort of behavior is stalking, stalking, in general, is illegal, and stalking minors especially. I know! I’m a cop!  
For anyone caught partaking in this sort of behavior, you will face consequences. Not just from @Ladyblog either. Though to be honest we’re probably the lesser evil.  
[**Gif:** Alya Cesaire staring down a camera. White text at the bottom reads _I eat the weak-willed for breakfast_]

* * *

**Lois Lane @Loisrunstheplanet verified**  
Link  
[**Link description:**

Ladyblog.Tumblr:

So as all my lovely Ladyblog followers know that me and my class are on a trip aboard this month, we’re in Gotham and I shared updates off all the prep it took me and Mari to make this happen in my irl tag. Hell, we made plushies and sold them here to raise funds. Point is you all knew where we were headed.

Well, we got to Gotham, and it was great for all of two weeks before we headed out to Wayne Enterprises for a student conference and tour, which is hosted annually and open to all schools that want to attend. I heard the argument that our class being in the building is evidence to the whole #LostWayne bullshit, just gonna squash that under my foot right now. We weren't the only class present, fuck we weren't even the only international class there, The Wayne Foundations student outreach program is prestigious as all hell! You can find out more information here:

Wayne Foundation Student Outreach Opportunities

Wayne Enterprises Student Conference and Tour.

And my WESCT tag which covers the application process, as well as footage of **, Approved** times during the event.

(So with that scrap of the argument destroyed. We got no special treatment, W.E is really good at taking an unbiased stance and treating every school equally!)

I’m going to move on to the main headliner.

** Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not a Wayne!**

Nope her parents are Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. And they would all like there privacy back! 

An employee of Wayne Enterprises took a picture of Marinette, yes, but that was after Marinette had introduced herself and apologized for spilling the girl's coffee. Yes, another one of my classmates was bragging about knowing the Waynes and was overheard, and yes that was Lila. One of the original tweets that started this mess names her as being the one to claim association Link. I’m not going to get into whether that is true or not because this is about Marinette and not her. Marinette never said anything about knowing the Waynes, you wanna know why?

Because she doesn’t know them. Not at all!

Not in the least, the Waynes have said this, Marinette has said this, and yet no one seems to be willing to let this scandal die.

What @InvestigativeFixFast did was not investigative journalism, it was dirty. Yes Marinette’s picture and name are on the Ladyblog, yes they’ve been in magazines but they had **no right ** to use any of it to support an argument with no basis of truth behind it.

Ever hear about journalistic integrity? Probably not @InvestigativeFixFast seeing how you apparently knew about the death of Bruce Wayne’s second son and the attack on a personal friend and published your ‘findings’ anyway. Knowingly endangering a teen girl for your five minutes of fame.

I’m more than sure Bruce Wayne has actual legitimate reasons for keeping his youngest out of the hellscape that is the Gotham spotlight. After seeing what it’s done to my best friend and how scared it’s made her, I hope he keeps up the good work! 

His lack of providing his real child is not evidence to the #LostWayne theory, it’s his personal decision, that I’m sure was discussed privately with the parties involved..... You know his family.

But me saying this isn’t really proof either, so I’m going to give you some cold hard fact supported by.... oh actual evidence

1)Bruce Wayne was never in Paris anytime within the entire span of 2003  
Bruce Wayne’s 2003 Travel recap by Buzzfeed  
Notice what’s not on the list!  
Interview with Bruce Wayne about the direction the Wayne Foundation is taking for 2003 by Clark Kent  
2)Tom and Sabine never left Paris anytime in 2003 either  
[_ Image: A picture of the bakery, hung over the doorway a sign reads Grand Opening 1-1-2003. _]  
Link to a list of various advertisements for Tom and Sabine’s made in from 2003-2004.  
They’re a two-person team, they don’t and haven’t had employees. If they had left Paris the bakery would have been closed.  
3)They’re as you can see from the pictures of baby Mari and pregnant Sabine, her birth parents.  
[_ Image: Sabine stands in the living room her belly clearly on display, she’s holding a small pink stuffed rabbit while Tom holds a sign that says “It’s a girl!”_]  
[_ Image: Sabine is leaned back in a hospital bed, Tom hovering over her. Bundled up to her chest is a brand new baby girl._]  
[_ Image: A baby Marinette lays on her stomach, a pale pink blanket underneath. She’s chewing on the ear of a black cat stuffed animal._]  
4)While you might try and argue over the validity of Tom being her dad look at this pic of Mari and her grandma from her dad’s side. Freaky isn’t it.  
[_ Image: Marinette and her Grandmother stand side by side wearing matching leather jackets_]

Oh and don’t worry I have _permission_ to share these.

**60,309 Notes**

* * *

**Alya Cesaire @Ladyblog**  
#OnlyInGotham will my best friend become someone's secret love child based entirely off the fact that she has black hair and blue eyes. Maybe you need to maintain your brand more **@OfficialBruceWayne**

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to message me either here or on my Tumblr Eat0Crow

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the reports associated with my existence have been significantly misconstrued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663577) by [davidstennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidstennant/pseuds/davidstennant)


End file.
